Written in Words
by The Palm of a Tiny Hand
Summary: Mikan left behind a diary, and Natsume's curiosity took over him. He soon gave it back, with surprising results.


**Okay, so I'm bored. That's all there is to say.**

**Another one-shot coming up! Enjoy...while you can...**

* * *

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Mikan was now clinging onto her best friend's leg as she walked, Hotaru dragging Mikan along on the ground. "Why won't you tell me?" she wailed.

BAM!

Mikan was sent flying towards a tree as Hotaru used her deer-hoof glove. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY?" Mikan screamed as she flew.

"Mikan-chan!" Iinchou cried as he ran after her, along with Anna and Nonoko.

"Was that really nessesary?" Ruka asked her, eyebrows raised.

Hotaru was blank. "She wouldn't let go of me," she said blankly.

"And what does she want to know anyway?" he said.

"Do you want to know?" Hotaru questioned as she raised her gloved hand.

Ruka looked a bit scared as he backed away, hands in front of him. "N-Nevermind."

Mikan finally landed near the Sakura trees. She sniffled as he patted the giant reddish bump on her head. "Hotaru is so mean..." she sniffed. She then stood up and looked around, and soon found a boy lying on one of the trees. He had a manga book on his head. Mikan shook her head as she realized who that was. She walked over to him and bent down. She stared at the boy intently, as if waiting for something.

5 minutes later...

"Oi, are you going to stare at me all day?"

Mikan jumped. "I-I-I-I thought you were sleeping!" she cried as she backed away.

Natsume then sat up slowly as the manga fell to his lap. She did a little stretch, then sat still, staring at her. "So, _apples_, what do you want from me?" he asked her.

Mikan's eyes widened as she then realized that her legs her in a certain position, leading him to peek once again at her panties. "NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, as she quickly stood up and pulled her legs together.

"Hn." Natsume then started reading his manga again.

Mikan stared at him, frowning. "Don't you get tired of reading that book over and over again?" she asked.

"No."

"Why? I see you read it almost everyday."

"So?"

"Shouldn't it be boring by now?"

"No."

Mikan snapped. "What's with you today? You're not speaking as much!" she said, hands on her hips.

"Maybe it's because you woke me up with your ruckus," Natsume answered.

Mikan was confused. "But I thought you weren't sleeping?" she said, suddenly feeling stupid.

"I was."

Mikan sighed. "Well, since you don't feel like talking, I'm going to leave," she said, and the huffed away, unaware that she dropped something.

Natsume watched her leave. He then looked at the ground where she was to find a furry pink book. He picked it up, suddenly feeling very evil. He grinned. "_My Diary_, huh?" he said to himself. He then opened the book and started reading.

**Saturday, January 1, 2003**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today's my birthday! Although, my friends pretended to forget my birthday and only Narumi-sensei and Ojii-chan remembered it, making me feel hurt inside, it was a fun day. Oh, and today is also New Year's! But of course you knew that? I mean, how dumb can you get? You're only a book.**

Natsume chuckled. "She is such a baka."

**Well, I got to make mochi! It was fun, and people commented me on how good mine was! It felt really good. And, also, from the goodness of my heart, I also made some for Natsume. I don't know if he ate it or not, but then we both got stuck together, due to a stupid prank that Tsubasa-senpai did. Guess what, diary? Hotaru was invited to this Hana-Hime place thing! Although I don't really know what that was, but it seemed really special after Misaki-senpai told me about it. And! I was also invited since I got the selection ball! I don't know how it got into my sleeve, but it was a surprise for everything, and I was happy to be going to Hotaru.**

**Natsume is a jerk.**

Natsume's eyes widened. "Where did that come from?" he said out of nowhere.

**He's a big jerk. Explanation: it past an hour already, and we were finally about to separate. But, before anyone noticed, he grabbed my hand, and told everyone that we aren't separated yet! Can you believe him?! He also glared at me so I couldn't tell him. I mean, his eyes are really scary! And guess what else? I HAD TO SLEEP WITH HIM! I really had no idea what Koko and the others said about 'Bridal Night' or whatever, but it seemed uncomfortable.**

**Well, after that, we changed. I really had to use the bathroom, and it was hard to considering I had to pretend to be stuck with Natsume. He peeked! I know he did! That pervert! Afterwards, we were going to sleep. I felt nervous since its my first time sleeping with a boy, other than Narumi-sensei.**

Natsume arched a brow. "She _slept_ with him?" Suddenly, he felt a bit angry.

**Did you know what Natsume is a really fast sleeper? It only took several minutes before he was fast alseep. Me? I couldn't sleep. I mean, I'm sleeping with Natsume. Nuff said. It was was calm after a while, until Natsume was suddenly twitching and tossing around in bed. I felt a bit worried, since he looked like he was in pain. I called out to him, and he suddenly woke up. He was probably half-asleep when he suddenly turned around and hugged me! I was shocked when he said, "Shut up. Be still. When tomorrow ends, I'll give you back to Ruka right away." I was confused, until I realized, or at least thought that he thought that I liked Ruka, since... well yeah. I had to admit, he was a little cute when he was sleeping, until I woke up.**

Natsume was confused. "When did I ever hug her during that night? Maybe I was half-asleep," he said. He began skipping pages as he read on out of order. He stopped at one page, where some words caught his eye.

**Friday, December 25, 2002**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, two people kissed me on the cheek. Who you ask? My right cheek was Youichi. And my left... was Ruka. Even though both kisses were meant for thanks, I couldn't help but feel that Ruka had put more emotion into than thanks. How can something be done for the same reason be so different? Well, after that, I blushed everytime I saw him. And what surprised me was, Ruka told me to dance with Natsume! Natsume then held his hand out and asked me to dance! Today was really weird. When I danced with him, I couldn't smile, nor talk. I was flushed inside out. I mean, I'm dancing with Natsume! **

**I really wondered how a fox would be in a Christmas ballroom, but it was, and it was on Natsume's head. Surprising, right? And maybe some of the dancers were drunk, or really dumb, since they tripped us and we fell to the floor. We were both angry. Him more then me. He was probably mad that he tripped in public. But I was pretty much shocked as where I fell. I fell on top of him and my teeth were touching his lips. Everyone said it was a kiss, but I refused to acknowledge it. But then stupid Natsume had to say that I was a very bad kisser, which made the people around us jump to conclusions. Sumire tried to kill me once she heard, and Ruka... well, that's another story. He just... stared... in shock. I felt really bad then.**

**I danced with a stranger today. He comment on how cute I was. It was really strange, since I never met the guy before. Suddenly, my mask dropped. I think he did it on purpose. What was more confusing is that he said, "Be careful not to lose something precious to you," or something. What the heck did that mean? I was frustrated, so I went over to the Christmas tree, hoping to be consoled. And then guess what? Natsume was on the tree as well. But then, I didn't care at the moment. I was still worried about what that guy said.**

**Natsume said I was stupid once I told him. He's a very mean boy. He then also said that wasn't I supposed to be mad at him? Suddenly, my feelings went back and I was angry. But then I asked him if he had kissed before. He also asked me about Ruka, but I said that it was only between me and him. He then said that I'm not meant for Ruka, which fumed me up even more. I then snapped. I told him that the fall earlier wasn't a kiss. He objected. I still refused. It wasn't until my lips were covered with his until I shut up. I was kissing Natsume. I mean, seriously. It was surprising at first, until I suddenly gave in. I don't know why I did, but everything suddenly felt at place. All my thoughts seemed to have disappeared. I kissed him back, and the world seemed like just a distant memory to me. It was then I realized what I'm doing and pushed him away. He then said that it was because I said it wasn't a kiss.**

**I was shocked. Then he also said, "So that was a kiss. Nothing to be worked up about." And then he just left. I watched as he left, feeling very embarassed. Somehow, I also think he left with my heart, because feelings had just started to sprout from me.**

Natsume touched his lips, remembering that day. "It wasn't anything special..." he said quietly. _Why did I do that in the first place? Was I caught up in the moment?_ He felt his face warming up, and he closed the book, refusing to read any more. It was just a few pages that made him think hard. Somehow, her words seemed to have struck him. He then noticed the pen in the spiral part of the book and took it out. He then went to the last few pages, which were empty. He turned to the very last page, and wrote something in it, then closed the book. He then placed the pen back in its rightful position, then stood up, taking the book with him. He started towards the dormitories.

* * *

Mikan was once again struck, this time by the baka gun. "Why are you... so hurtful?" she wailed.

Hotaru was blank. "Is it really that important for you to know?" she asked.

Iinchou and Ruka went over to help Mikan stand.

"Of course I want to know! You have to tell me what the answer to Question 8 for the homework!" Mikan cried.

Everyone, besides Hotaru, sweatdropped. "Mikan-chan... if it's just the homework, you shouldn't ask Hotaru-chan," Iinchou smiled nervously. "She never does her homework anymore."

Mikan was shocked. "WHAT?!"

Ruka shook his head. "I'll help you, Sakura-san," he said.

Mikan was clinging onto Hotaru's leg. "Why didn't you tell me you stopped doing your homework?" she wailed.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Mikan still sobbed even though she was thrown to the wall.

Ruka sighed.

Hotaru smirked and walked away.

"Goodnight, Mikan-chan, hope you feel better!" Iinchou said as he left, along with Ruka, who waved, and Anna and Nonoko, who shook their heads, laughing.

Mikan pouted, and sniffed. "Hotaru is so mean!" She stood up and stomped to her room. She opened the door, and ran towards her bed, sobbing at Hotaru's meanfulness. She then felt something under her, and stood up. "My diary?" she asked no one in particular. "Why is it here?" She picked it up and scanned through the pages. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She flipped to the last page and read its contents. She then gasped. She ran out of her room.

Mikan finally stopped as she noticed a certain boy leaning against a Sakura tree, doing nothing. She walked over to him slowly, holding the diary in her hands.

Natsume felt someone's presence and looked up. It was none other than Mikan herself. He noticed the book in her hand. He looked back at her.

Neither said a word.

"Natsume..." Mikan started. "I... I love you, too."

Natsume was calm. He hadn't expected it, but it was just what he wanted to hear. He stood up, then closed her hands around her face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Tears formed in her eyes as she gladly kissed him back. They pulled away a few minutes later, to find the diary on the ground, opened to the last page. They both smiled.

Natsume then noticed something else written in the page he had written in. He smiled as he hugged her. "You're such a baka," he said.

Mikan smiled happily.

_I love you, Polkadots._

_-Natsume_

_I love you, too, a thousand times more._

_-Mikan_

* * *

**So, what did you think? I don't know how I got this idea. It just came to me. Haha.**

**Hope you liked it. And would someone agree with me that the ending was too cheesy?**


End file.
